Protect you
by allis-lcw
Summary: Olivia. Casey. Un bar. Une prise d'otage. Post Night épisode 6.20.


**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voilà ma première fic sur Law and Order : SVU.

Petite genèse…J'avais l'idée de cette fic dans ma tête depuis une bonne demi-heure et je n'arrivais pas à la chasser de mon esprit, mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à monter une histoire avec. Et puis j'ai fini ma vaisselle (oui parce que l'idée m'est venue en cuisinant), et là je ne sais pas trop. J'ai juste senti qu'il fallait que j'écrive. Alors j'ai posé mes mains sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et je ne les ai arrêté qu'à la fin sans même m'en rendre compte. Et voilà le résultat après plusieurs corrections tout de même.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Cela se passe après l'épisode _Night_ (6.20). Les blessures physiques sont guéris mais pas les blessures morales…

**Disclaimer : **La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de cette fic sort tout droit de ma petite tête donc si vous voulez l'emprunter demandez-le moi.

**Bonne lecture !**

Protect you

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser « Vas-y tire ! ». Et je l'aurais fait. Je l'aurais fait sans une hésitation si elle n'avait pas été là. Si cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas prise en otage. Si il avait pris n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais tiré depuis longtemps.

J'aurais pris la décision de tenter ma chance sur l'instant. Je n'avais pas un bon angle de tir mais c'était le meilleur que j'avais pu rencontrer en dix minutes. J'aurais certainement blessé la victime mais je ne l'aurais pas tué. Je l'aurais libéré.

Mais voilà c'était elle qui se trouvait coincé entre un bras bien trop musclé pour s'échapper et le métal froid du revolver de son assaillant. Elle était prise au piège et je ne pouvais pas la blesser. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

Et maintenant j'étais coincée derrière ce foutu bar et je n'avais plus aucun bon angle de tir. Je pouvais la voir terrorisée. Elle ne pleurait pas pourtant. Elle ne tremblait pas. Elle ne gémissait pas. Non rien de cela, elle se tenait simplement droite sans bouger. Tétanisée. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Et c'était bien pire parce que je savais à quoi elle pensait à cet instant. Je savais que les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux étaient loin d'être une jolie plage avec un sublime couché de soleil. Je savais que ce n'était pas le bar non plus qu'elle voyait avec tous ces débris de verre et d'alcool. Je savais que ce qu'elle revivait c'était son attaque. Il n'y avait rien d'autres dans son esprit. Les coups. La douleur. L'oubli. La peur.

Il se recula encore un peu plus et je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Il était presque collé au mur. La porte n'était pas loin. Je pouvais le laisser s'échapper. On le retrouverait, il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Mais si il réussissait il pourrait ressurgir à tout moment et recommencer encore et encore ses lentes tortures. Et ça il en était hors de question.

"Lâchez votre arme !"

Je savais que mon ordre n'allait pas être respecté mais je devais le dire. Je devais tenter ma chance. La procédure habituelle. Et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour un de ces enfoirés obéira. Peut-être qu'un jour ils gagneront en intelligence.

Il pointa son arme sur moi détachant son attention durant quelques secondes de Casey. Elle aurait pu se baisser. Juste un instant. Une fraction de seconde où il aurait été désemparé. Une fraction de seconde où je lui aurait tiré dessus et où tout aurait fini. Rien qu'une fraction de seconde.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était ailleurs. Ailleurs où la douleur était moins grande. Ailleurs où le monde semblait sûrement plus beau. Ailleurs.

Mais moi j'étais là et je ne voyais pas comment la sortir de ce bar. Je ne voyais pas comment agir sans que la balle qui allait partir, si j'appuyais sur la gâchette, ne la touche pas. Il y avait une chance sur deux que je la tue en même temps que lui. Il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle survive. Je pouvais la toucher et simplement la blesser où alors je pouvais la tuer si la balle percutait un mauvais endroit.

"Casey !"

Elle ne répondit rien.

"Casey !"

Je le voyais paniquer de plus en plus. Mais pourtant elle ne revenait toujours pas à la réalité. Ses jambes semblaient lui échappait. Si il desserrait l'emprise de son bras j'étais sûre qu'elle tomberait sur le sol et me donnerais un bon angle de tir.

Je reportais mon attention sur ce salopard. Il regardait dans tous les sens pesant les pours et les contres dans sa tête à une vitesse bien trop grande. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il se sentait piégé. Il sentait la situation lui échapper. Il ne savait plus où aller.

"Casey !"

Une balle siffla près de moi et alla détruire une rangée de bouteille qui vint m'asperger un peu plus d'alcool.

Je compris que je devais arrêter de l'appeler. Arrêter de la ramener à la vie dans cette fusillade. Je la regardais encore un instant. Il fallait que je tire. Il fallait que je tire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il était bien trop nerveux, il allait tenter quelque chose de stupide. Je pouvais le sentir. Il allait faire une grosse erreur. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir sur qui il allait tiré. Elle ? Moi ? Je ne savais pas mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait tirer. Et une de nous deux allaient mourir ici dans ce bar si je ne faisais rien.

Je me levais sachant très bien que par ce simple geste je terminerais cette prise d'otage. Je ne savais pas qui sortirait avec une balle dans la tête mais quelqu'un allait mourir ici.

Je le voyais clairement.

Sa main lâcher Casey. Casey tomber sur le sol. Ses pieds enjamber le corps de Casey. Ses deux mains se rejoindre pour aller se poser sur son arme qu'il braquait d'un geste sûr et expérimenté sur moi. Son doigt se presser légèrement sur la gâchette.

Il y eut un coup de feu.

Je sentis mes mains trembler et lâcher le métal de mon arme qui me brûlait la peau. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autres que son corps s'effondrait sur le sol. Inanimé.

Je l'avais tué.

Il était mort.

Le sang se répandait tout autour de sa blessure et commençait à conquérir plus de terrain sur son corps. Sur le sol.

Je l'avais tué.

Je commençais à revoir clair. Mes idées reprenaient place dans mon esprit et je me souvins que je n'étais pas seule. Je n'étais pas seule.

Je courais derrière le corps et je la trouvais. Effondrée sur le sol. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se contentait de fixer le mur face à elle.

"C'est fini…C'est fini…"

Je la pris dans mes bras. Je la sentis s'agripper à moi de toute ses forces. Je sentais ses mains serrer ma veste aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sentais son corps contre le mien. Je le sentis trembler. Je sentis ses larmes contre la peau de mon cou.

"C'est fini Casey…C'est fini…"

Je regardais le mur face à moi.

_C'est fini._

C'était fini. Il n'était plus là mais elle, elle était toujours là. Elle était belle et bien vivante. Elle était belle et bien dans mes bras en train de pleurer. En train de retrouver la réalité. Elle était là en train de mourir à petit feu face aux horreurs journalières qu'elle affrontait. Elle était là en train de mourir à petit feu sous le coup d'agressions que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. Elle était là en train de mourir à petit feu sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle était là dans mes bras son corps tremblant de toutes parts secoué par ses sanglots incontrôlables.

"C'est fini…Je te le promets…Ça n'arrivera plus jamais…Tu ne seras plus blessée…Je te le promets…"

Je lui promettais mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

"Je te le promets…"

Je devais le croire.

"Je te le promets…"

Ce n'était plus qu'un vague murmure lointain qui ne semblait même pas sortir de ma bouche essayant de me convaincre encore un peu que je n'allais pas la perdre. Que je n'allais pas encore voir un être aimé partir au loin. Essayant de me convaincre que je n'allais pas moi-même sombrer avec elle.

_Je te le promets._

allis

20 / 12 / 2006

21h08


End file.
